This application claims the priority of German application 100 63 880.5, filed Dec. 21, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an adjusting element for fastening a headlight arrangement on a vehicle, the adjusting element comprising a nut element and a screw element, the screw element being screwed into the nut element, and an opening being formed at a vehicle-body-side supporting plate.
From French Patent Document FR 2 606 341 A1, an adjusting element is known for fastening a headlight arrangement on a vehicle, which adjusting element is composed of a nut element and of a screw element. At its one end region, the screw element is connected with the headlight arrangement, whereas the other end region of the screw element extends through a circular opening of a vehicle-body-side supporting plate, and the nut element is screwed onto the projecting thread region. This type of plug-in element permits an adjustability in only one direction, specifically in the longitudinal direction.
It is an object of the invention to further develop an adjusting element for fastening a headlight arrangement on a vehicle such that a three-dimensional adjustability is achieved for the headlight arrangement.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an adjusting element for fastening a headlight arrangement on a vehicle, the adjusting element comprising a nut element and a screw element, the screw element being screwed into the nut element, and an opening being formed at a vehicle-body-side supporting plate, wherein the nut element is formed by an expansion nut which can be inserted into the opening, can be adjusted and has an eccentrically constructed receiving groove, wherein the opening has a larger measurement in an insertion direction and transversely thereto than an inside diameter of the receiving groove, and wherein the screw element expansion nut is fixed on the supporting plate as a result of the screwing of the screw element into the positioned expansion nut.
Important characteristics of the preferred embodiments of the adjusting element according to the invention are that, as a result of the expanding nut provided with an eccentrically constructed receiving groove and the forming of the opening, a plug-in element is provided by means of which a three-dimensional adjustability is achieved for the headlight arrangement. The expanding nut with a clamping function and the eccentrically constructed receiving groove can be inserted in a simple manner into the opening of the vehicle-body-side supporting plate and is positioned by means of a fixing device. The over-dimensioned hole ensures a free adjustability in a plane (here: Y-Z). As a result of screwing in the screw element, which contains the connection to the headlight arrangement, the expanding nut is clamped to the supporting plate. The adjusting element is fixed in the Y-Z plane. The third adjustmentxe2x80x94normal with respect to the clamping surfacexe2x80x94is represented by the reach of the screw of the screw element. On the basis of the moment of friction occurring during the screwing-in between the expanding nut and the screw element, the eccentric receiving groove of the expanding nut is placed against the lower edge of the overdimensioned hole. As a result, a supporting takes place in the Z-direction in addition to the clamping connection.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.